Golden Blood Ningpo Figwort Root
Description Although the Golden Blood Ningpo Figwort Root could not increase one's martial powers, it had the effect of broadening one's meridian channels! Moreover, after consuming a Golden Blood Ningpo Figwort Root which was at least fifty years old, the effects of the root would linger on the meridian channels long after the initial consumption. As such, if one had been below the rank of Martial Artist when they consumed the root, subsequently, whenever they gained a grade, their meridian channels would greatly broaden! Regardless of which martial skill was being used, energy and strength would have to flow through the meridian channels. As such, someone with broader meridian channels would display stronger powers. Between two people of the same rank, nothing would give them an edge as large as wider meridian channels… The Golden Blood Ningpo Figwort Root was the most useful for those who had yet to attain the rank of Martial Artist, as one's meridian channels were actually ingrained during that period of growth. Initially, the difference might seem unremarkable, but at the end, it could be the underlying reason behind all their lifetime accomplishments! Although the Golden Blood Root was not considered as an elixir of the supreme tier, it was not something that could be bought with money within the Three Higher Heavens Territory. This was because all of the big clans used this root in order to set the foundation for their descendants, helping them in their growth as martial users. From birth, the children from these larger clans were fed with the Golden Blood Root. They utilised the energy from the child's mother which had yet to dissipate and a peak martial expert to help the child to absorb the full extent of the energy within the root. This child would thus have a greater chance of being able to progress and become a talented martial cultivator of great potential. Furthermore, if this child worked extremely hard, he would be able to go far beyond what usual people who did not have the elixir would have. All this would be possible simply if the child consumed this particular elixir. This was one of the reasons why the martial students from the more powerful clans learnt quicker – they always had the best cultivation resources at their disposal. The liquid that was stored in the Golden Blood Root is a form of an elixir. The older the age of the root, the greater the quality and amount of the liquid elixir will be present within. This elixir within the root itself has extreme empowering effects. However, if the root is being dug out carelessly and is nicked, the elixir stored within will flow out quickly into the soil, making it no different than a normal root. Trivia * Previously in the former timeline, it was indeed because of the Golden Blood Ningpo Figwort Root that Shi Qianshan was able to stand out from amongst all the Disciples of Beyond The Heavens Storey. * The name "Golden Blood Root" was actually derived from the shiny and glimmering liquid which seemingly appeared like gold within the root. See Also *Seven-Coloured Golden Radiance Snake Category:Items